It is often desirable to train an animal, particularly a pet, in various ways, particularly to inhibit movement of the animal through a barrier region. The prior art of which we are aware dealing with methods and apparatus for accomplishing this result are generally limited to outdoor situations. One currently marketed prior art system is disclosed by Peck, U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,421 wherein a signal emitting wire defines a barrier region; a similar system is disclosed by Yarnall et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,633. In both of these systems, the animal whose movement is to be inhibited relative to the barrier region is equipped with a collar including a receiver responsive to a field derived from the wire. In response to the animal coming into the barrier region, where the wire is located, the receiver picks up a field transmitted from the wire, to trigger a circuit in the receiver, to administer an electric shock to the animal. It has been found that the electric shock is often ineffective to prevent the animal from entering and traversing the barrier region. In addition, the shock could be damaging, in various ways, to the animal. If a human, particularly a child, has the receiver in contact with his skin when he approaches the wire, the shock could be administered to the human. In use, the Peck et al. and Yarnall et al systems usually involve the considerable expense of installing a subterranean wire.
Another system for inhibiting movement of an animal, particularly at pet, into and/or through a barrier region is disclosed by Fury, U.S. Pat. No 3,980,051 wherein a trainer is provided with a first ultrasonic pulse transceiver and a second ultrasonic transceiver is worn by the animal. An ultrasonic pulse from the first transceiver is transmitted to the second transceiver. In response to the second transceiver receiving a pulse from the first transceiver, the second transceiver transmits a corresponding pulse back to the first transceiver. Round-trip transit time of the ultrasonic pulses from the first transceiver to the second transceiver and back to the first transceiver is measured at the first transceiver. In response to the round-trip transit time exceeding a predetermined duration, associated with the animal entering the barrier region, the first transceiver transmits an animal whistle sound. The animal whistle sound is designed to inhibit movement of the animal through the barrier region. A problem with the Fury system is that it is not well suited to confining an animal to a designated area because the transit time to one portion of the barrier region is likely to differ from the transit time to another portion of the barrier region.
Systems of the aforementioned types are not at all suited to indoor situations. It is frequently desirable to inhibit movement of pets in indoor locations, for example, to prevent dogs and cats from jumping onto beds, couches and chairs, or to inhibit movement of the pet into particular areas of a residence. The wires of the Peck and Yarnall, Sr. et al. arrangements are likely to be unsightly and obtrusive in a household situation. In addition, the coverage area of the wire system may be excessive for many household situations. The ultrasonic ranging approach disclosed by Fury is not well adapted for household situations because of the short distances frequently involved and because the ultrasonic energy is likely to be reflected from walls and other fixtures in the house, to cause anomalous responses.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for and method of training an animal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method of and apparatus for inhibiting movement of an animal into a barrier region, particularly an indoor barrier region.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved method of and apparatus for inhibiting indoor movement of an animal, wherein an inhibiting stimulus is supplied to the animal only when the animal is in close proximity to a barrier region.